DD-WRT
Your here: Home / Network / WiFi / DD-WRT __TOC__ Introduction of DD-WRT]] DD-WRT is a third party developed firmware released under the terms of the GPL for many ieee802.11a/b/g/h/n wireless routers based on a Broadcom or Atheros chip reference design. The firmware is maintained by BrainSlayer and is hosted at dd-wrt.com. The first versions of DD-WRT were based on the Alchemy Firmware from Sveasoft Inc, which is in turn based on the original GPL'd Linksys firmware and a number of other open source projects. DD-WRT was created directly from Sveasoft's software decision to start charging for their firmware, closing the door to opensource. At present DD-WRT is available for free, although a different business model is being drafted by BrainSlayer in order to pay his salary, as this is his full time job. The new version of DD-WRT (v24) is a completely new project. DD-WRT offers many advanced features not found in the OEM firmwares of these devices, or even the firmware available for purchase from Sveasoft. It is also free of the product activation or tracking found in the Sveasoft firmware. Note: Beta firmware, by its very nature, will contain bugs. It is not recommended to install beta firmware on large networks that are used for businesses, etc. However, there is now a bugtracker in place for DD-WRT firmware located here:'' DD-WRT Bugtracker. Among other features not found in the original Linksys firmware, DD-WRT adds the Kai Daemon for the Kai Console Gaming network, WDS wireless bridging/repeating protocol, Radius Authentication for more secure wireless communication, advanced Quality of Service controls for bandwidth allocation, and software support for the SD-Card hardware modification. What does dd stand for in dd-wrt? Sash: its the German car numberplate code for Dresden. Requirements * A computer(PC/MAC/ECT...) * A broadband internet connection (Cable, or similar) * A Linksys WRT54G/GL/GS router or other supported router. * The DD-WRT firmware image from The DD-WRT Project * Follow the instructions under Installation to install the new firmware on your router. *FOLLOW RULES** Features Supported & Recommended Devices DD-WRT will run on any router that is on the list of supported routers. If you're looking for a cheap and functional router to put DD-WRT on, the Belkin F7D3302 is recommended. They can be found for around 20 dollars and have great hardware for the price. It has 64 MB ram, 8 MB of storage, and a USB port for NAS. The 8 MB of storage means it can fit the mega build of DD-WRT. The F7D3302 also supports Tomato firmware. Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:WiFi Which V24 build do I flash onto my router File Versions DD-WRT Tutorials Looking for La Fonera tutorials? La Fonera has it's own section over here --> LaFonera Basic Tutorials These tutorials have content most new users will understand and be able to deploy. Advanced Tutorials These tutorials require a certain degree of knowledge about general networking that some new users may or may not understand. Scripting NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. * DD-WRT Scripting Installable packages This list covers additional software that can be installed on devices running DD-WRT. Note that you can install any OpenWRT package, using ipkg. Additionally more than 1000 packages are provided with NSLU2-Linux Optware packages build specially for DD-WRT. * DD-WRT Installable Pakages Links to Good information not in the tutorials yet * (Tutorial) Building ShairPort from scratch! * How to Tune Swap Setting on Linux for Maximum Performance *Guide to Mediatomb (UPnP Media Server) with K26-only Routers *To turn cisco led blue / white ... *dd-wrt - Bandwidth Usage Monitor *Guide to Mediatomb (UPnP Media Server) with K26-only Routers *Dual WAN Guide *Would like ability to turn off "Cross Site Action detected" error *help needed - 3 xbox 360's needing open nat *http://www.networktutorials.info *More than 1 web server behind DD-WRT *Can't get nocat? Here's an alternative. *White List *X86 *Glossary *Everything you Ever Wanted to know about Serial - TTL *The Networking 101 for Dummies pre-wiki Thread *Everything you Ever Wanted to know about XBox connections *IPv6 updated instructions and scripts for v24 *Wireless-N Throughput Testing *WHR-G300N - Access Point & Repeater Bridge - HOW-TO *Client Bridge, AKA Repeater Bridge on WRT-160NL *howto: REPEATER MODE in Atheros *dropbear SFTP Access Broadcom Specific * Advantages of NEWD-2 over NEWD * Backup settings and restore them to even different hardware. * Routers that will and won't support K2.4 NEWD-2 - dd-wrt wiki * Routers that will and won't support K2.4 NEWD-2 * Routers that will and won't support K2.6 NEWD-2 * Routers that will and won't support VLAN Links of Interest *SVN Test Builds *Compiling DD-WRT *full IPv6 support in DD-WRT if you're willing to do a little work * Multiple Gateways one subnet Issues Loopback Broken Trac Ticket - Ticket #1868 Users wanting to fix it themselves need to add iptables rules to their firewall script on the admin->commands page. For a standard configuration only this command is needed. iptables -t nat -I POSTROUTING -o br0 -s 192.168.1.0/24 -d 192.168.1.0/24 -j MASQUERADE If you use a different subnet for your LAN then you will need to change the subnet in the command to match yours or use this set of commands. LAN=`nvram get lan_ipaddr`/`nvram get lan_netmask` iptables -t nat -I POSTROUTING -o br0 -s $LAN -d $LAN -j MASQUERADE If you have a more advanced configuration with additional interfaces on the LAN side such as unbridged wireless, unbridged VPN, additional VLAN's, etc. then you will need to create commands similar to the first one for each of your local interfaces that you want to enable loopback for. This set of commands should enable loopback for all local interfaces. insmod ipt_mark insmod xt_mark iptables -t mangle -A PREROUTING -i ! `get_wanface` -d `nvram get wan_ipaddr` -j MARK --set-mark 0xd001 iptables -t nat -A POSTROUTING -m mark --mark 0xd001 -j MASQUERADE k2.6 builds no longer support old devices Source Current k2.6 builds after ~16500 no longer support any old devices. This means that if you have a device that uses k2.4 then you must use k2.4 builds, and if you have a device that uses k2.6 then you must use k2.6 builds! There are no longer any devices that can run both. If you accidentally flashed a newer k2.6 build on a device that needs a k2.4 build or vice versa then you must use either Serial or JTAG to recover it. See the Peacock Announcement for more details about recovering. --more detailed info about the k2.6 build changes-- Thread Previously named: CPU 4704 Owners (corerev=11) - No K26 builds after 15314 on the unit. All other CPU's Corerev <16 - no K26 builds after 16500. UPDATE It is now learned that any router with a corerev lower than 16 will no longer be supported with the K26 builds after ~16500. (per Eko) It is advised that you test your unit's corerev BEFORE attempting to use the K26 builds on it. The older corerev routers will still run the NEWD builds using the old wireless driver. To test your corerev, login via telnet or ssh and run: nvram get wl0_corerev For dual radio devices, also run: nvram get wl1_corerev If the numbers are 16 or higher then you can use the K26 builds. redhawk Hi all, After working with Eko to determine the problem...I found that the changeset of svn 15315 bricks the Asus WL-500W unit. This is only if you run K26-NEWD-2 builds...the regular V24 later builds work fine on the unit. There have also been reports of bricks with the Asus WL-500gp. (although the 500gp is listed as unsupported in the K26 thread) http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=63757 So...to be on the safe side...those with these two models should not load any K26 build after 15314 unless you know how to use serial to debrick your asus. UPDATE - originally this problem was found on the WL-500W unit. It has also been found on the WNDR3300, WL-500gP, and various other 4704 processor based units. redhawk Category:English Documentation Category:DD-WRT Category:WiFi